


Welcome To The Badlands

by Being_Delirious



Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Badlands, EvilBadBoyHalo, Hurt, Just some imagination, L'manburg no more, Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Post War, Skeppy is mentioned, Tommy has no choice, TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), VillianBoyHalo, Wilbur Soot is mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be inside the L'manburg's territory?
Series: Different Dream SMP AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999045
Comments: 9
Kudos: 149





	Welcome To The Badlands

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't a teaser or anything. It's just something I thought of in my spare time.  
> Also, I don't really know much Dream SMP war stuff, sorry if I write something that isn't in line with the actual plot.

Post-war, they stumbled ahead through the unsteady grounds of the Dream SMP. The scent of smoke-filled their lungs, with each step and sweat adding pain to injury. It hurts, everything hurts...

But they did it. They won the war. They killed the emperor, they could go back on building the walls, to their friends and family.

They could be whole again...

At least, that's what they kept telling themselves as they entered the L'Manburg's territory.

"Wilbur? Wilbur! Wilbur, where did you go?" Tommy's voice was raspy, croaking through the mist as he called out for his leader.

His foot got caught on a rock making him lose his balance, stumbling ungracefully at the pile of rubbish and broken walls.

Where is he? He was sure he had arrived in L'Manburg. The young blonde had the whole place memorised like the back of his hand.

So where was he?

Tommy whipped his head around, blue eyes squinting as he tried to make out the blurry silhouette traipsing over to him.

"Wilbur?" He asked. A sliver of hope and relief washing over him at the thought that his leader had found him. A sign that he isn't alone, that he'll be able to see his friend's faces, Niki, Fundy, Eret... Hbomb, Jack, Techno... Tubbo.

"I wanna go home."

It was said in an audible whisper, raw and sincere. He misses home, misses his best friend.

When the silhouette in front of him didn't reply, Tommy's furrowed his brows, annoyance building up inside at the lack of response.

"Wil–"

"Why hello to you too, good sir."

The blonde's eyes widened at the voice he never thought he would hear with the amount of violence that had just gone down. He opened his mouth, ready to curse, to raise his voice, to demand.

Yet nothing came out. He was left like a fish out of water, millions of question circled around his head, yet all that came out was a choked out confusion.

When BadBoyHalo stepped out into a clear view, he has a grin etched into his face. White eyes widened in excitement along with his pointed tail swaying from left to right as if to taunt the younger male.

The man wore an unfamiliar black leather jacket with a hood up. His halo floated on top of his head in a sickening glow despite the rest of his actions screaming nothing alike of an angel's doing.

"Wh- what-"

Bad snickered. A sadistic glint playing in his lifeless eyes whilst he slowly tilts his head backwards.

"Now, now... We don't need any more numpty muffins added to the mix, don't we?"—he chortled—"I would hate for a child to die without being given a second chance."

He averted his gaze, expression stuck on a dangerous look of longing. A nostalgia that isn't meant to be good.

Sounds of footsteps registered inside the young blonde's head and when he finally grasped a hold of his reality, a hand landed on his shoulder, grip strong as steel making him flinch.

Blue eyes immediately followed the owner of the hand and were half surprised to be met by the only other individual that has declared his loyalty.

Skeppy smirked, his grip tightening on the boy's shoulder in a greeting. His face covered by a gas mask, the tips of his black hair covered in dry blood.

Bad stepped back, his tail following a suit to clear out the remaining fog surrounding them.

"Welcome, Tommy.   
Welcome to the BadLands."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!^^


End file.
